Leo
"Ladies, Ladies, It's ok hehe. . . . The great and mighty Leo!! of the Skyline Pirates is here to keep you warm!! Now . . Who want's to play breast measurement's!?" ''- Leo Osiris is a former Prince of Sahara Island, adopted into the Royal Family since birth. Raised into both herbal and practitional medicine of the King and his Doctor's he became a genius in medicinal knowledge. He is hoping to create a medicine or herbal remedy that can cure any disease. During a visit to research local symbol's inside pyramid's he came across and consumed the Sufin Sufin no Mi, Model: Andro and has progressed in the mastership of the fruit's power's since, after harsh discipline from his adoptive father. He now randomly sail's the Grand Line , New World and the Four Blues, he is the Doctor of The Skyline Pirates underneath Nova Blade and the Division Commander of the Hell's Doctor Division. His Division ship is known as the "Shipfather" named after a famous Saharan mob boss known as 'The God Father' and he has become a powerful ally to many. 'Appearance' ''"Now I'm not vain at all. I don't think Im sexy, The ladies do. I don't think Im utterly handsome and attractive, Women do! and I most certainly don't think Im the most attractive man in the world, the female gender does!! Haha I kid." ''-'' Leo Osiris Leo is tall, muscled, and tanned. He likes to sport a black outfit, sparsely adorned with golden beads. The outfit consists of long, well-fitting pants, a large gunslinger-style belt worn diagonally, and a long collared trench coat, left unbuttoned to ensure his chest remains visible to the ladies. Leo has long blond hair which he prefer's to call the Lion's mane, which he usually keeps in a pony-tail. He wears a wide-rimmed Cowboy-style hat which bears a skull insignia, and a pair of dark sunglasses complete his outfit because he believes that no-one is truelly cool without a pair of sunglasses. After the time skip not much has changed to his appearance, he still sport's the same outfit. He tend's to wear his hat in a position that shade's his eyes, due to unknown reason's he believes it makes him look more serious and "Uber cool". Though Leos appearance hardly ever changes. In a crew image found upon the Skyglider, his outfit seems much more proffesional, as if to fit a business man. He wears a neat black suit completed with a completely black fedora placed neatly on his head. His normal shaded sunglasses are positioned in there usual place. His ponytail leans out and over his shoulder as his left arm is around Nova's shoulder in the image. This could indicate that he is Nova's left hand man. 'Gallery' ﻿ Category:Male Category:Doctor Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Human Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:Yonkou Category:New Horizon! Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User